penrithfandomcom-20200216-history
Angels
Angels An angel is a Celestial agent sent forth into the planes to further its god’s agenda for weal or woe. Its sublime beauty and presence can drive awestruck onlookers to their knees. Yet angels are destroyers too, and their appearance portends doom as often as it signals hope. Shards of the Divine. Angels are formed from the astral essence of benevolent gods and are thus divine beings of great power and Foresight. Angels act out the will of their gods with Tireless devotion. Even chaotic good deities Command lawful good angels, knowing that the angels’ dedication to order best allows them to fulfill divine commands. An angel follows a single driving purpose, as decreed by its deity. However, an angel is incapable of following commands that stray from the path of law and good. An angel slays evil creatures without remorse. As the embodiment of law and good, an angel is almost never mistaken in its judgments. This quality can create a sense of superiority in an angel, a sense that comes to the fore when an angel’s task conflicts with the goals of another creature. The angel never acquiesces or gives way. When an angel is sent to aid mortals, it is sent not to serve but to Command. The gods of good therefore send their angels among mortals only in response to the most dire circumstances. Fallen Angels. An angel’s moral compass grants it a sense of infallibility that can sometimes spell its undoing. Angels are usually too wise to fall for a simple Deception, but sometimes pride can lead one to commit an evil act. Whether intentional or accidental, such an act is a permanent stain that marks the angel as an outcast. Fallen angels retain their power but lose their connection to the deities from which they were made. Most fallen angels take their Banishment personally, rebelling against the powers they served by seeking rulership over a section of the Abyss or a place among other fallen in the hierarchy of the Nine Hells. Zariel, the ruler of the first layer of the Nine Hells, is such a creature. Rather than rebel, some fallen angels resign themselves to an isolated existence on The Material Plane, living in disguise as simple hermits. If they are redeemed, they can become powerful allies dedicated to justice and compassionate service. Immortal Nature. An angel doesn’t require food, drink, or sleep. Deva Devas are angels that act as divine messengers or agents to The Material Plane, the Shadowfell, and the Feywild and that can assume a form appropriate to the realm they are sent to. Legend tells of angels that take mortal form for years, lending aid, hope, and courage to goodhearted folk. A deva can take any shape, although it prefers to appear to mortals as an innocuous humanoid or animal. When circumstances require that it cast off its guise, a deva is a beautiful humanoid-like creature with silvery skin. Its hair and eyes gleam with an unearthly luster, and large feathery wings unfurl from its shoulder blades. Planetar Planetars act as the Weapons of the gods they serve, presenting a tangible representation of their deities’ might. A planetar can call down rain to relieve a drought, or can loose an Insect Plague to devour crops. A planetar’s Celestial ears detect every falsehood, and its radiant eyes see through every Deception. Planetars are muscular and hairless and have opalescent green skin and white-feathered wings. They tower over most humanoids, brandishing immense Swordswith grace. Sometimes sent to aid powerful mortals on important tasks for good, planetars are especially fond of missions that involve battling Fiends. Solar A solar is godlike in its glory and power. On the battlefield, the solar’s sword flies into the fray on its own, and a single arrow from a solar’s bow can strike a target dead on contact. So great is a solar’s Celestial might that even demon princes shrink at its resonant commands. It is said that only twenty-four solars exist. The few solars that are known are stewards of specific deities. The others rest in a state of contemplation, waiting for the time when their Services are needed to stave off some cosmic threat to the cause of good. Category:Celestial Category:Monster Category:Lore